The Bird That Can't Soar
by Ming Yueh
Summary: She is forever bound to that island, by her soul. She can't get away, and it seems to be tearing her into pieces. Can Zane and his friends save her from her own Destiny?
1. New Students

Disclaimer: I do not own _Yu-Gi-Oh! GX_.

Note: Some of the cards used in this story could be made up, or a real card.

Note 2: I'm going to say that Alexis is a second year at Duelist Academy on the TV show.

Time: Alexis – Year Three, Jaden – Year Two, Chazz – Year Two, Zane – Year Four, Bastion – Year Two, Atticus – ?Fourth Year?

Summary: It's been a year since they became official Key Holders. The war against the Shadow Riders is still going on, but it's a new school year, meaning new students…

Chillin' Out With the Crew in the School Yard

Fightin' Trouble

Never Workin' Too Hard

We're Back at Class

They Never Taught Us This

Some things You Gotta Let Hit This

Tough Times

Hard Climbs

We'll Take 'Em on Together

Right Now

Let's GO

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Generation X

Game On!

Get'cha Game On!

Come on Now

Battle

Play Your Cards Right

Game On

Get'cha Game On

We'll Make the Grade and Win this Fight

We'll Make the Grades Some How

YEAH!

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Game On

Get'cha Game On

Come on Y'all

Battle

Play Your Cards Right

Come On and Get'cha Game On!

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

_**The Bird That Can't Soar**_

Chapter One

New Students

"Alright!" Jaden shouted, stretching leisurely. "Today's supposed to be the final examination day, right?"

"Yeah," Syrus answered.

"That means there'll be more students coming to Duel Academy." Alexis stated.

"Which means there'll be more students to watch out for." Atticus stated.

Their group of friends watched as many new students walked into the test room. There were so many of them! There were too many to count!

"Looks like there'll be a lot of them this year," Zane stated

"That is if they all pass," Bastion said.

* * *

"Alright, settle down now," Dr. Crowler shouted. "Now, Ekaterina Akilina, you'll be testing in Test Area Four." (Ee-ca-ter-ee-nuh Ah-kill-ih-nuh)

A girl around the age of fourteen nodded. She walked towards the test area she was assigned to, her shortish long hair flying behind her slightly. Her gold brown eyes were bright and piercing, like an Eagle's, as she entered the test area.

The tester addressed her, and told her his name, and the duel began.

Ekaterina smiled harmoniously as she drew a card, "For my first turn, I'll place a face down card. Next, I'll summon Harmony Tiger to the field in defense mode!"

Harmony Tiger was a large, white Bengal Tiger, with a peaceful look in her eyes; she sat, quietly awaiting. Atk: 2400/ Def: 1100

"That defensive position won't do you much good, at least not with this Duel Monster. I summon Software Child in Attack Mode!"

A little boy holding a laptop appeared on the field. Atk: 1400/ Def: 1000

"Now, my Software Child, attack Harmony Tiger!" The proctor shouted.

Software Child typed some buttons on his laptop and a blue beam shot from it.

Just before it hit, Ekaterina yelled, "I activate Harmony Tiger's first special ability!"

Software Child's beam disappeared in a flash of lights.

"What?" The proctor asked

Software Child began to sway and soon fell, asleep.

"Harmony Tiger's first special ability is when attacked in Defense Mode, the attack is automatically reduced to zero, and all your Monsters fall harmoniously to sleep for four turns. If you summon a Monster, it will automatically be placed in Attack Mode as well."

"What does that mean?"

"It means your Monsters can't attack me for four turns. And, if you summon your creatures, they can't attack me, and I can attack them. Ready? Since it's my turn, I'll switch Harmony Tiger into Attack Mode. Harmony Tiger, attack! Silent Strike!"

Harmony Tiger suddenly stood, tail lashing, the peaceful look in her eyes gone. She pounced onto Software Child, in which promptly broke into pieces.

"Err…" The proctor faltered slightly as he was hit with a minor sting.

Proctor's Life Points: 3000

Ekaterina's Life Points: 4000

"And, I end my turn." Ekaterina said with a giggle.

"Alright then," The proctor drew.

* * *

"Hey, look over there," Jaden suggested. He pointed to Ekaterina's Duel. "She's got her Game On."

"Yeah," Syrus agreed.

"Hey, guys!" Chumley shouted, running up to them. "You should see what's going on in Test Area One!"

"What is going on?" Alexis asked.

"This girl named Astrea Eurayle just beat one of the best proctors they have for the Battle part of the Duel Academy Exams!" (A-stree-uh Your-ayl)

"Really?" Bastion asked.

"Yeah, and she just started like fifteen minutes ago, too!"

"That's really quick!" Jaden commented.

"Yeah, it's awesome, too!" Chumley said.

* * *

"Now, I sacrifice Harmony Tiger to summon Peace Dragon!" Ekaterina shouted. Peace Dragon was a large, purple female Dragon. Atk: 2400/ Def: 1400

Proctor's LP: 3000

Ekaterina's LP: 2000

"But, when sacrificed, Harmony Tiger's second special ability activates, letting me Special Summon another Harmony Tiger from my deck to the field, in Attack Mode."

The proctor had used a special magic card to take out 2000 of Ekaterina's life points.

"You should've placed a Monster on the field," Ekaterina stated. "You might not have suffered so much damage! Harmony Tiger, Silent Strike!"

Again, the Harmony Tiger stood and pounced at the proctor. He faltered as the tiger struck him.

Proctor's LP: 600

Ekaterina's LP: 2000

"Now, Peace Dragon, Harmony Blast!" A light purple beam shot from the large Dragon's mouth; inside the beam seemed to be bunnies and butterflies. They flew to the proctor and promptly struck him.

The proctor clutched his chest as a sting came to him as he lost the last of his life points.

"Good job, Miss Eurayle," The proctor stated. "You pass."

"Cool!" Ekaterina said.

"Hey, Ekaterina!" Jaden shouted to her. Her golden-brown eagle like eyes looked up to him. "Great job! You were awesome!"

"Thanks!" Ekaterina yelled up to him, waving.

* * *

"Well, that's the last of them," Prof. Banner commented.

"We have an excellent crop this year," Dr. Crowler commented.

"Yes, we do!" The Chancellor agreed. "Now, we should probably post up the people who have passed, and their classifications."

* * *

"Hey, Ekaterina!" Jaden ran up to her, "Great duel!"

Ekaterina smiled.

"Jaden, they've posted the scores up!" Syrus told them.

"Well, I guess I should get going," Ekaterina stated. "I wonder which dorm I've been entered into."

"We'll come with you!" Jaden said.

Jaden, Syrus, Ekaterina, and Alexis walked to the board and read for Ekaterina's name.

"They put you in Slyfer?" Jaden shouted.

"Cool," Ekaterina answered. "Hey, that's the same classification you were put in too, right? You are wearing the Slyfer Red uniform, after all."

"Yeah, but with the duel you had, you should be put into Obelisk Blue!" Jaden commented.

"Oh, it's fine." Ekaterina smiled, "I think I should probably go get my uniform; I'll see you three later!"

Alexis scanned the board, "Hey, that girl who Chumley told us about, she's a Ra!"

"Really?"

* * *

Zane walked onto the deck of the lighthouse he usually went to for thinking. He noticed that someone else was there, though he couldn't see who. He looked at the person closely: Yellow…Must be a Ra. High cut skirt, must be a girl. Zane inspected her more closely and noticed that she was very pretty.

The planet Venus suddenly rose up beside the girl, illuminating her beautiful figure. She had long, black hair with red tips. Her graceful red-brown eyes were tilted upwards towards the gorgeous night sky that was filled with many sparkling stars.

Zane watched her, a grin on his face; a new reaction for him. He stopped, and looked off towards the sea. However, he could not help but think about the girl on the other side of the lighthouse. Not only was she pretty, but she also looked familiar to him. But where had he seen her before? Usually these things came quite easily to him…

"Wait," Zane whispered to himself. He glanced at the girl one more time and then remembered who she was easily! "You're Lati Terentia, right?" He asked her. (Lah-tee Ter-ehn-tee-uh)

Lati turned to him and smiled. She walked towards him, saying, "I didn't think the best student of Duel Academy would notice a Ra like me."

"I heard you were one of the best." Zane commented

"So, you have heard something about me," Lati said.

"Yeah," Zane answered, "I don't usually see you here."

"I usually come earlier, to see the sun set." Lati stated. "But, what with the new students, I came later than usual."

"I see,"

"I didn't think that an Obelisk of your status would talk to a Ra."

"Not all Obelisk are like that," Zane stated "Just the arrogant ones."

"I see," Lati said with a smile

Lati and Zane talked some more before parting to their separate dorms…

* * *

New students, a new year! There'll be a lot more excitement, but what will happen next? What will the Key Holders do? Will the Shadow Riders win? Or lose?

* * *

Next time, On _The Bird That Can't Soar_…

Chazz meets a surprising girl in her Third Year at Duel Academy. Questions fly, and Chazz wonders about this girl. Zane and his new friend Lati begin to talk about the Shadow Riders, and the crisis of the Sacred Beasts awakening; but Zane isn't sure, if this is a subject he should discuss with another student…


	2. Gate Keeper

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX; however I do own the characters Ekaterina, Lati, Yuriko, and Astrea.

Note: I would like to thank Didgi girl for reviewing my story! Thank You!

Note 2: If you do not recognize a card in this story, just consider that it's one that I made up.

_Last Time, On _Yu-Gi-Oh! GX _**The Bird That Can't Soar**…_

"Hey, look over there," Jaden suggested. He pointed to Ekaterina's Duel. "She's got her Game On."

"Hey, Ekaterina!" Jaden shouted to her. Her golden-brown eagle like eyes looked up to him. "Great job! You were awesome!"

"Wait," Zane whispered to himself. He glanced at the girl one more time and then remembered who she was easily! "You're Lati Terentia, right?" He asked her.

Chillin' Out With the Crew in the School Yard

Fightin' Trouble

Never Workin' Too Hard

We're Back at Class

They Never Taught Us This

Some things You Gotta Let Hit This

Tough Times

Hard Climbs

We'll Take 'Em on Together

Right Now

Let's GO

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Generation X

Game On!

Get'cha Game On!

Come on Now

Battle

Play Your Cards Right

Game On

Get'cha Game On

We'll Make the Grade and Win this Fight

We'll Make the Grades Some How

YEAH!

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Game On

Get'cha Game On

Come on Y'all

Battle

Play Your Cards Right

Come On and Get'cha Game On!

Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

_The Bird That Can't Soar_

Chapter Two

Gate Keeper

"Hey, Trini!" Jaden waved. It has been several days, and Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, Bastion, and Ekaterina have become quite good friends.

Ekaterina turned to see Jaden, "Trini? Where'd you get that name from?"

"Oh, I just thought it would be easier to say than Ekaterina."

"I guess you're right," Ekaterina agreed. "Where's Syrus?"

"Oh, he's still getting ready."

"Okay, cool," Ekaterina smiled, "I think I'd better go; I don't want to be late for my first day at Duel Academy."

"See ya later!" Jaden waved to her as Syrus came out of the dorms.

"Hey Jaden, who was that?" Syrus asked

"Remember that girl we met yesterday?"

"Ekaterina?" Syrus asked

"Yup."

"That was her?" Syrus wondered.

Jaden nodded, "I think we should get to class, though."

"Yeah, I agree."

"Hey, Chazz," A girl around the age of fifteen approached him as he was walking to school. She had long, dark brown hair that was almost black. Her eyes were a clear blue, almost like the ocean on a hot summer day.

"Yeah, and who're you?" Chazz asked shrewdly.

"My name's Amaryllis Aleta." (Am-uh-rihl-ihs Uh-lee-tuh)

"Oh," Chazz looked at her, and realized that she was only around fifteen years old, "You a first year student?"

"No," Amaryllis answered quickly. "I'm a third year student."

"Third year?" Chazz said, surprised. "You gotta be kidding me!"

"It's no joke, Obelisk." Amaryllis commented.

"I'm not an Obelisk anymore," Chazz said. "And who invited you so early?"

"While it's true that the Chancellor and the teachers classify you as a Slyfer, but I know that you're still an Obelisk. And…To tell you the truth, I don't know who invited me early. When I got here, everything was already arranged for me. I took the Entrance Exams, and I was in."

"What are you?"

"An Obelisk."

"Liar," Chazz stated

"I'm not lying," Amaryllis said. "That's why I said you are still an Obelisk. I believe you are still good enough; that you're better."

Chazz gave her a strange look, and glanced at his watch, "Ah! I'm going to be late!"

Chazz took off towards his class, glancing backwards at Amaryllis.

Alexis sat next to Zane, who sat next to Atticus. It was now lunch time, and everyone was beginning to eat.

"Atticus," Zane said. "I hear you have a girlfriend."

"What?" Alexis asked, "How come I didn't know?"

"Her name is Yuriko Nikki." Atticus commented, a smile on his face. "She's a third year Ra."

"Oh really?" Alexis said, eyeing her brother suspiciously.

Amaryllis walked by. She walked to a table, and sat alone. She seemed…Different than all the other Obelisks.

"Man, what's eatin her?" Atticus asked.

"Oh, that's Amaryllis Aleta." Alexis said dryly. "She thinks she's all that, but I don't think she is. Her grades probably aren't that good either. She causes all sorts of trouble in the classroom; she even argues back at the teachers. All she will ever be is a trouble maker; she doesn't care about anyone else but herself."

"I don't know, sis," Atticus stated. "She seems to be really nice, and she looks like she could have a lot of talent."

"What!" Alexis said.

"You know, you get that whole feeling when you look at her."

"Ch, whatever." Alexis said, picking at her food.

Amaryllis abruptly stood and left the large Obelisk cafeteria. She walked outside, bringing her tray with her.

"Ami!" (Am-ee) Lati waved to her. "Over here!" Lati was sitting under a tall oak tree.

"Hey, Lati." Amaryllis sat down next to Lati. Lati leaned against the tree and looked at the sky through its branches, a small smile on her face.

"Okay, who's the guy?" Amaryllis inquired, nibbling lightly on a piece of bread.

"What're you talking about?" Lati asked in a voice that suggested she wasn't really paying attention.

"I know you, Lati. So, who's the guy?"

"Guess,"

"Aren't you a little old to be playing guessing games?"

"If you don't want to know, then I'm fine with that."

"Fine, I'll play your stupid guessing game…"

"Okay, he's an Obelisk. Everyone knows his name, but not him."

"Are those all the clues you're going to give me?"

"Yup," Lati smiled.

Amaryllis thought hard. She knew the answer was obvious, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. "An Obelisk; everyone know his name, but not him," Amaryllis repeated the clues. "Is it…Zane Truesdale?"

Lati sat up, laughing lightly, "How'd you know?"

"The fact that everyone knows his name, but not his name gave it away." Amaryllis said.

"Aw…" Lati said.

"You really are a child sometimes, you goofball." Amaryllis commented, taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"And that's why you're my friend!"

"Yeah, to make sure you don't get into trouble." Amaryllis said dryly.

Lati suddenly sat up, her face serious, "So, are they going to introduce you to the others today?"

"That's what the Chancellor said. It depends, really."

"On what? Do you think they'll be able to accept another person? Do you think _she_ will?"

"I really don't know," Amaryllis answered. "And you know what? I really don't care if she does or not. Nothing will stop me from completing my mission. I've worked too hard for someone like **_her _**to ruin it."

"Atta girl."

Amaryllis sighed exasperatedly, "I don't know if I can handle this, though…What if I mess up? The whole world could be destroyed!"

"I have faith in you, Ami."

"Let's just hope the others will too…"

"Jaden!" Ekaterina shouted. "Syrus!"

"Hey, Trina!" Syrus said, waving.

"Another nickname?" Ekaterina asked in mock anger.

"If it bothers you that much –."

"No, I'm kidding!" Ekaterina smiled. "How've you two been today?"

"Uh…" Jaden groaned. "Crowler gave us a ton of homework today, and so did Professor Banner."

"It's okay," Ekaterina patted Jaden's shoulder, "I'll help you and Syrus with your homework later."

"Hey!" Syrus protested. "I think we can do it ourselves, thank you very much!"

Ekaterina shrugged, "Suit yourselves." Ekaterina laughed.

"_You laugh too much," The spirit of the Duel Monster Harmony Tiger said to Ekaterina._

"Whoa!" Jaden shouted, suddenly seeing the large, peaceful tiger. "Look, there's a tiger!"

Ekaterina looked at Harmony Tiger, and Harmony Tiger looked back. Ekaterina looked confused, "You can see Harmony Tiger?"

"What're you two talking about?" Syrus asked.

"I didn't think anyone else could see her!" Ekaterina exclaimed.

"_Hello, Jaden," Harmony Tiger said._

"It's nice to meet you too, Harmony Tiger." Jaden said numbly.

"Syrus, you can't see Harmony Tiger?" Ekaterina asked.

"Not, Trina, I can't…" He said dryly.

"Why don't you look real close? You might be able to see her!"

Syrus looked around, his eyes narrowed slightly. Then, he saw her. A large, beautiful, majestic tiger sitting next to Ekaterina; her tail lashed patiently from side to side. "She's pretty!"

"Yeah!" Ekaterina cheered "You can see her!"

_Harmony Tiger sighed, pitying the person she was paired with._

Lati sighed, "Sun sets are so beautiful…" Lati was atop the lighthouse again. The sky was painted over with beautiful shades of pinks, oranges, and reds as the sun began to set behind the clouds.

"Yes, they are."

Lati turned and found Zane looking at the sun set nearby.

"I've never really noticed the sun sets." Zane stated.

"You're early," Lati said.

"Yeah…" Zane sighed. "Do you know about the Sacred Beasts?" He had to tell someone. He had to let this off his chest…

"I know some things about them,"

"Then you probably know about the Shadow Riders."

"And the Spirit Keys, and their holders."

Zane looked across the sea, sighing again.

"Too much stress?"

"No,"

"Then what is it? Are you worried?"

"Of course I am," Zane answered. "There are a lot more students that were admitted to the school this year,"

"And last years fourth year students left; what's your point?"

"Yeah, but I compared them. For every fourth year that left the school, two more first years entered into the school."

Lati realized what he was worried about, "There really are a lot more students than last year, huh?"

"Yeah…"

"Don't worry," Lati commented. "I'm sure you and the other Spirit Key Holders will get through this. But, I must warn you about something; it's about your little friend Alexis Rhodes. I hear they say she's the Queen of the Obelisks. Well, you tell her that there's someone out there that might just dethrone her real soon. Tell her it's someone she'd least expect."

Zane gave her a strange look; he opened his mouth to ask her who, but Chazz's voice floated upwards, towards the two new friends.

"Hey, Zane!" Chazz shouted. "The Chancellor wants to see us! He said it's very important!"

Zane sighed, "I'll see you later." Zane left the lighthouse with Chazz.

Lati gave a small smile as she watched Zane and Chazz walk towards the school, saying sadly, "Yeah, I'll see you later…That's what they all say…"

"Zane!" Alexis exclaimed as he and Chazz walked into the Chancellor's large office.

"It's about time," Bastion commented.

"What's this meeting about?" Zane asked simply.

"It's about the Sacred Beasts, and of course all of you, the Spirit Key Holders," The Chancellor said.

"Yeah," Chazz said slowly. "And?"

"Well… We just thought since the Shadow Riders are getting so strong, we're getting safeguard people."

"What do you mean?" Jaden asked.

"Well, we're open to suggestions as of who you think can be able to handle this stress, can duel well, and so forth. But first, I would like to present to you the person that Dr. Crowler, Prof. Banner, and I have chosen. As you might not know, but there is a gate the Sacred Beasts are locked behind. As a last resort, we have chosen someone as the Gate Keeper. And here she is; most of you might know her, and the rest of you…may not."

"We give you, Amaryllis Lenore Aleta!" Prof. Banner announced.

The Chancellor's large, sliding doors slid open, and Amaryllis walked coolly in.

"Her?" Alexis asked in disbelief.

Chazz looked at her with surprise, and felt, for some odd reason, hurt that she hadn't told him when they'd met earlier.

"Hey, nice to meet you!" Jaden extended his hand to Amaryllis.

Amaryllis looked at it for a moment before returning her gaze to Jaden, smiling, "The pleasure's all mine, I assure you, Yuki."

Zane stood there, watching Amaryllis, observing her gently.

"Hey, Amaryllis," Jaden said. "Can I just call you Am for short? Your name's kinda hard to remember."

"Sure," Amaryllis answered kindly.

The words Atticus and Alexis had shared during lunch floated back to Zane.

**Her grades probably aren't that good either…**

**She causes all sorts of trouble in the classroom; she even argues back at the teachers… **

**All she will ever be is a trouble maker; she doesn't care about anyone else but herself…**

_She seems to be really nice, and she looks like she could have a lot of talent…_

Could she, Amaryllis of all people, be the one that Lati had been talking about earlier? Zane thought about what Lati had said.

_**It's about your little friend Alexis Rhodes…**_

_**I hear they say she's the Queen of the Obelisks…**_

_**Well, you tell her that there's someone out there that might just dethrone her real soon…**_

_**Tell her it's someone she'd least expect…**_

"Why on Earth would you pick her?" Alexis asked again. "Her grades probably aren't even that good!"

"Actually, I beg to differ." Dr. Crowler commented.

"Yes, I as well." Prof. Banner stated. "Amaryllis has an excellent score in my class."

"Yes, and she has an almost perfect grade in my class, too." Dr. Crowler said. "We pulled her grades for her other classes as well; her grades are as close anyone could to reaching a perfect grade here at this school."

"What?" Alexis said in indignation.

Now Zane was sure that Lati had been talking about Amaryllis.

"Now, then," The Chancellor interrupted. "Are there any suggestions as to who we might consider for help?"

"I have two excellent first year in my History Class." Prof. Banner commented.

"Yes, and I too have two student in my Skill and Strategies Class." Dr. Crowler stated.

"Okay, I'll need the names of these first year students." Chancellor said. "Prof. Banner, you go first."

"The first one is Ekaterina Akilina, and the second is Astrea Eurayle."

"Hey, those are the two students I was going to name!" Dr. Crowler shouted.

"Hmm…" Chancellor thought hard. "I'll have to look these students up and ask them if they are okay with this. Plus, since they are first years, and we have Spirit Key Holders, then they shall have minimal activity having to do with the Sacred Beasts."

"But," Prof. Banner protested. "Ekaterina has already been exposed to the Sacred Beasts and their history. She possibly knows more about them than anyone on Duel Island; even more than us!"

"How is that possible?" Dr. Crowler asked.

"It's true!" Prof. Banner continued. "Right after class, Ekaterina began to tell me all about them! I couldn't believe what she'd found out! I was so shocked that I didn't catch the actually details she was telling me."

"I see…" Chancellor stated. "Students, please get back to your dorms. Prof. Banner, Dr. Crowler, and I have some things to discuss."

"Yes sir." The students said.

Amaryllis walked out quietly. Alexis got in front of her, shouting, "Is this some kind of a joke? Why would they ask you?"

"You heard what the teachers said," Amaryllis said calmly. "It's not like it was my decision. I'm the Gate Keeper whether you like it or not."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Chazz asked indignantly.

"I wanted it to be a surprise." Amaryllis said quietly. "Look, I've got to get back to my dorm room; I have some studying to do. Oh, and Alexis, we have a test tomorrow, remember?"

"Just answer me this," Alexis persisted. "Why would you say yes? You don't care about anyone but yourself."

"Alexis," Jaden said.

Amaryllis chuckled, "Well that just proves, even after going to the same school with each other for three years, that you still don't know me well.

"It's not like I wanted to say yes. I'd rather have a normal stay at this Academy. But, then I thought of all the students in the generations behind us. If the Sacred Beasts were to get loose, do you think that they would be able to have an enjoyable and **_safe _**environment to learn and grow?

Having a good environment is a part of learning and growing. I don't want the fame, or the glory, you get out of this. I just simply want to help the students in the years behind us.

"Alexis, I mean this in every nice, polite way that it can be. If you said yes to be a Spirit Key Holder just for fame and glory, then maybe you should stop right now. Good night."

With that said, Amaryllis promptly left without another word. Alexis stared angrily at her.

_You need not be so…Angry with Alexis. _A beautiful woman with six glistening wings flew next to Amaryllis. She had long, purple hair. Her skin was fare, and she wore a dress that was woven with golden silk. She wore a black chain belt with a large, blue gem at the center; she wore a necklace similar to it, but instead of a chain, it was tied with a piece of silver string. She wore two pink-purple anklets around her left ankle. She flew in a graceful way that was very calming.  
"I know, Wingweaver…" Amaryllis commented. "But no one will stop me from completing my mission; it's the only reason I do so well at school."

_I know. Sleep well, Amaryllis. Tomorrow will be…Harder that it seems I suppose._

"Okay. Goodnight, Wingweaver. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

_Next time, on_ Yu-Gi-Oh! GX **_The Bird That Can't Soar_**…

More than one time, Alexis and Amaryllis get into a fight. Jaden, Bastion, and Syrus desperately try to stop their quells, but come up unsuccessful.

Ekaterina is asked to join them, along with Astrea, in the battle against the Shadow Riders. Will they accept?

Jaden and Ekaterina begin to get closer, and begin to understand each other.  
Lati begins to act strange, and Zane can't help but worry. Atticus, Yuriko, and Zane begin to try to understand her strange and mysterious heart. The only one, who knows what's wrong with Lati, is Ekaterina.

Hot and enraged, Alexis hastily asks Amaryllis to a duel. But, what Alexis and Amaryllis don't know is that each others' decks are more a mystery than anything else.


End file.
